The specification relates to aggregating online activities to modify a user history.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. A user may share online activities with other users including friends, family members, etc., via a social feed posted on a social network. A user may also interact with a variety of different third party websites. For example, the user may read an article on a third party website and post a comment about the article on the third party website. It may be highly desirable to incorporate the user interactions with different third party websites into the user's social feed on the social network so that a richer and more complete social feed including activities performed on the social network and/or third party websites may be presented to the user or the user's friends, family members or other acquaintances.